This disclosure relates to a display control method and a system for executing the display control method.
There is known a head-mounted display (HMD), which is worn on a head of a user and capable of displaying a virtual space image as a virtual space such as a virtual reality (VR) space. In Japanese Patent No. 5767386, there is described a configuration in which a menu image is displayed when a user wearing an HMD looks upward, whereas the menu image is hidden when the user looks downward.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 5767386, the menu image is displayed only when an inclination of the HMD satisfies a predetermined condition.